


Fastest Feminist Alive

by JauneValeska



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: No one expected Bart Allen the lastest Kid Flash to be a feminist. But it's clear he can't stomach anyone disrespecting or degrading women.  Fighting with words or on some cases his fists Bart Allen wants more people to be respectful.





	Fastest Feminist Alive

" Barry I might've gotten in a bit of trouble and let's just say one Phone Call is all I get. They won't let me go home." Barry Allen hoped Bart was not in jail specifically at Central City Police Department where Barry worked. " I got in a fight and well apparently the kids dad is very important. You need to sign some things and talk to cops. Don't worry I am at your workplace. "

Barry hung up and put on a false smile till he found Bart Allen. Who had a fading bruise and a proud smile with two glaring cops. " Hey dad. I was just telling them about what happened. Not really the bad guy here. "

" Eddie what happened? " Barry asked. " Bart wouldn't pick a fight he is just a energetic kid who doesn't really know a lot. Sheltered upbringing." 

The story Barry told civilians and his friends was that Barry had a brief relationship with Bart's mother during a rough patch with Iris. Bart grew up in a slightly rough yet isolated environment till she died and he got a one way ticket to Central City. 

" The kid he fought was saying rather vulgar and disgusting comments about students, and a couple heroes and well Bart lost it. " 

" Your kid said he learned how to fight from someone named Artemis and was raised to respect women. Kids parents want Bart to stay away from him. Unless they want assault charges pressed against him. 

When they left Bart alone with Barry he demanded a explanation. " Look my home was bad but I was pretty much raised by these couple of heroines after my parents died. Oracle, Nightstar, and Spoiler. "

" Most of my stories about heroes they told me. When they died I fell apart. Then after Wally passed Artemis looked after me. She trained me and when I hear sexists talk about women or hear the news it makes me so angry. And Iris has shown more even non powered civilians can be heroes. "

" That's actually a good reason. But you can't always resort to violence. But I'm proud of you and I am sure those heroes are looking down st you proud." He ruffled Bart's hair and they walked out of the precinct.


End file.
